


Memories in the Rain

by sammei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammei/pseuds/sammei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain makes Leon remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in the Rain

Leon leaned back on his heels, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.  _Another job well done,_ he thought, gazing up at the home before him. Squinting up at the sky, he noticed that some storm clouds had begun to roll in while he was working, matching the blue grey of his eyes. Deciding to call it a day, Leon neatly packed away his tools ( _obsessive compulsive,_  Yuffie had called him once – he blamed it on his SeeD training) before standing, rolling his neck from side to side to work out the kinks. With that, he begun to make his way back to Merlin's house, offering a nod and a small smile to the people closing their shops for the day as he passed.

Then the sky opened, and the rain started. It started off as nothing more than the rain showers that children would play in, but it steadily grew stronger until it seemed as though the floodgates of the heavens themselves had opened. People started to make mad dashes home while others found solace in the restaurants that were still open, opting to remain dry for the time being.

Leon did neither. He continued to meander in the general direction he meant to go, but his steps didn't quicken. He had always liked storms, perhaps because of his namesake ( _his old name_ , he reminded himself), or maybe because it seemed that important things always seemed to happen around or during the rain.

He didn't remember much about the day he had been dropped off at the orphanage; couldn't even remember how old he had been. What he did know was what Matron had told him – how she had gone outside to gather the children playing because it was starting to rain, and how he had been standing there, blinking up at her with eyes that eerily matched the sky. He had felt safe at the orphanage, even if he constantly had to fend off Seifer's taunts, and Selphie's attempts to braid his hair because it was 'so pretty!' And Sis had been his saving grace, the most stable thing in his life with her support and comfort. She had really been like the older sister to everyone there, but Squall had especially been attached to her.

Then she had left. An older couple had been enchanted with the charming girl, and as she had waved goodbye, a soft rain began to fall. Squall had run back to the room he shared with the other boys, propping a chair against the door so that it couldn't be opened, and had cried for hours, not even responding to Seifer calling him a 'chicken wuss,' and to come out before he pounded him. He hadn't cried once since that day.

As he gazed up at the sky, Leon closed his eyes against the rain that fell on his face, soaking through his white shirt. His jacket had been left at home due to the summer heat, and he was grateful – it was hell to restore wet leather. He'd already have a hard time with his pants. Idly flicking the hair out of his eyes, his eyes opened again to realize he had already arrived at Merlin's house. Deciding to enjoy the storm for just awhile longer, Leon took a detour towards the bailey. Leaning his gunblade carefully against the wall, he set down the toolbox before sitting on the wall overlooking the ruins of the city farther out.

Seeing the broken hulls of the buildings suddenly brought forth the memory of the day his world had been destroyed, thousands of heartless invading the place he loved. They had come without warning; one moment, the city had been peaceful, decorations being hung for the annual fair. The next, the earth had shook before millions if shadows with glowing eyes poured forth. He could still remember the screams, the gaily-colored banners set aflame as they fell to the ground. Not even the rain had been able to stop the fires from raging across the city.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. … _Okay,_  he thought wearily,  _I never said that everything that happened when it rains was a good thing._

He was only mildly startled when he saw Cloud appear out of the corner of his eye, leaning his forearms on the wall next to Leon, gazing out into the ruins. "Are you brooding again?"

Smiling faintly, Leon replied, "No, just.. thinking. About the past.." He trailed off, seeing Cloud gaze at him with something like understanding. Cloud turned back to stare at the old castle. There was a moment of silence before Cloud murmured, "It's hard, isn't it? Working towards the future, but still knowing what you had in the past." Leon made a sound of agreement. They continued to stay in the downpour, silence between the two companions, until Cloud straightened.

"Well," he began, "it's getting late, and I told the girls I'd have your ass back in time for dinner. Your beloved coffee is probably growing cold as we speak." Leon chuckled, hopping off the wall to gather his things. Cloud eyed the toolbox. "Have you been working this whole time? I thought you called it quits hours ago," he wondered, picking up his buster sword.

"Mm, one of the houses needed a little more work.."

Cloud shook his head as they walked back towards the house. He stopped short of the door, even as Leon had his hand on the doorknob. He turned to look back at the blond, confusion in his eyes.

Cloud was gazing at the window, which was lit from within, the silhouettes of its occupants just barely visible though the laughter and warmth could be felt from the outside. He turned mako blue eyes towards Leon. "Will you be all right, soon?"

Leon stared at him for a moment, knowing that they each shared a similar past, and with that came meanings that could be left unspoken. He thought for a moment before smiling faintly. "Soon. I'm working on it."

Cloud smiled one of those rare, brilliant things that people hardly got to see. "Good." He pushed past Leon to open the door himself, and Leon followed, grinning at the greetings of the people inside.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I just have some merchandise (they own my heart and soulllll~). This is dedicated to SadaChan for beta reading, test driving titles and encouragement to post this thing I wrote while being vaguely emo. So… sorry for this. _ I've taken a few liberties with the FFVIII storyline, etc. Review if you feel like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not. I will kill you. Uh… That's all.


End file.
